


Partners For Life

by Sororia04



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Ahwm - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A lil imagine that got way longer, first time fic writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sororia04/pseuds/Sororia04
Summary: A lil drabble of a small sweet trip with the one and only Illinois <3
Relationships: AHWM Illinois x reader, Markiplier x Reader - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Partners For Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time ever writing something for any fandom.  
> I don't know how all you amazing fanfic writers do this, its absolutely terrifying, but also exciting? 
> 
> I submitted this as an imagine to a tumblr blog named iwouldfuckillinois, so you might have already seen this on tumblr. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

You have known Illinois for quite a while now, both of you having gone on many adventures together. You both know each other’s little quirks and tics. You know the way Illinois’s eyes light up at the prospect of a new adventure, the way his brow furrows in concentration at a puzzle or how his entire being shines at finding treasure or a relic, his joy utterly infectious.

He still relentlessly flirts with you, but they’re saturated now with inside jokes and teasing. His sleepy smile as he greets you in the morning, his usual impeccable charm softened by fondness as he passes over a steaming mug, both of you completely at ease with each other.

You know him through and through. So when you notice the slight twitchiness of his fingers, the random changes of subject as you ask about today’s adventure, you start wondering about his nervous energy today. But you trust Illinois. You trust your partner to let you know if something is wrong, just like he trusts you completely when you’re both out there in danger, having each other’s back at every trap and ambush.

The trip goes smoothly. Too smoothly. There’s a suspicious lack of traps and obscure ancient warnings on crumbling walls, as you both traverse up through a cave. Illinois keeps up his usual charm, but there’s a certain distraction to his wit, a hesitation to his words anyone else would’ve missed. You track along, keeping the conversation flowing with your comebacks and teasing, but his nervous energy starts infecting you too. You begin to question what’s wrong. And the longer the trek goes on, the more worried you get. Has something gone wrong? Is he sick? Are we in trouble?

Am I annoying him?

Does he want to end our partnership?

Is he tired of me?

Lost in your own troubling thoughts and insecurities, you almost miss the spike of energy in Illinois, a sudden excitement as both of you reach your apparent destination.

The sight you encounter is breathtaking. Clouds misting above a valley, the first sprinkling of stars above as the sun sets in a beautiful soft glow. A soft breeze blows through your hair and you feel as if you’re on the top of the world, peeking through to the cosmos above.

You don’t notice when Illinois comes to stand right beside you. But you feel his warmth when he softly grabs your hand, turning you towards him. And everything around you fades then, becoming nothing more than background noise compared to the depth of love you see in his eyes.

He starts talking. How you mean more to him than any of his former partners. How he admires every part of your personality, the good, the bad and everything in between. How he fell in love with your wit, your passion, your strength, and dedication. The way you like your toast and hate sand in your socks, the way your laugh brings more warmth than a bonfire and how he loves teasing you while you’re both doing chores, throwing wet clothes at each other. He tells you about how he fell in love with you over and over and over again. He tells you how he wishes to share that love with you for the rest of his life.

Your soft tears start streaming down your face as he slowly lowers himself to one knee, a little box already open in his palm.  
And he asks.

“Y/N, will you do me the honor of being partners for life?”

And as the last rays of light fade into glittering darkness, his lips warm against yours, the ring a comforting weight against your finger, you realize.

You are happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the likes and reblogs on tumblr, you've all made my complete year. I might just try writing more <3


End file.
